La anulación de los elementos
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/ Notas. En aquel oscuro bosque, el encuentro imposible. Porque los elementos se atraen como en un hechizo, aunque estén condenados a desaparecer...


_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes son propiedad de DiMartino y Konietzko**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Esta es una viñeta muy sencilla, no creo que sea original ni que aporte nada nuevo, la temática de los elementos con respecto al zutara ha sido, y sigue siendo, muy recurrente. En todo caso, es mi descargo personal al respecto de lo que nunca pudo ser. Parece mentira pero, aunque pase el tiempo, me cuesta superar que esta pareja no haya tenido su momento. En fin, tendré que seguir conversándolo con mi psicóloga XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**La anulación de los elementos**

* * *

Se rastreaban en aquel bosque como cazadores tras la presa. Cada uno de ellos tenía motivos para luchar, mucho que proteger y mucho que reconstruir. Ambos sabían que el agua y el fuego jamás podrían coincidir en ese espacio, pues un elemento anulaba fatalmente al otro.

Aun así se perseguían, se acechaban. Lo opuesto ejercía en ellos un influjo hechicero.

-Se trata de tu vida o la mía –le advirtió Zuko, agazapado entre las sombras de la espesura.

-Se trata de tu vida o la mía –concordó Katara, acercándose cautelosamente guiada por la voz-. Es tu orgullo o mis esperanzas.

-No creas que lo entenderé –dijo él.

-No creas que desistiré –dijo ella.

Lo opuesto ejercía un influjo hechicero. Entonces en algún punto misterioso, tácito, el acecho se fue transformando poco a poco en atracción, olvidando el riesgo de anularse. El único momento que ellos compartirían podría ser también el momento final.

-Si te acercas más te haré daño –insistió él.

-Si no me acerco dañarás a los míos –replicó ella.

-Es el destino.

-Aun así quisiera cambiarlo.

Para ellos era el momento final. Zuko había empezado a contabilizar los latidos de su corazón. La proximidad de la joven lo alteraba, el murmullo de su voz dentro de sí se volvía un torbellino impetuoso e irrefrenable. La deseaba.

Katara se deslizaba sigilosa, etérea. Lo buscaba porque tenía que detenerlo, o porque había una fuerza en él que la atraía. Entre las sombras de la densa vegetación se encontró con su mirada brillante e incisiva. Zuko era un hombre tan cautivante como aterrador.

El maestro fuego se irguió sobre sus piernas, expectante, pero todavía permaneció en su sitio. La maestra agua se estancó ante la visión de su figura, sorprendida de su propias sensaciones. Se contemplaron fijamente durante un tiempo indeterminado. Aquel era un encuentro imposible.

-No quiero lastimarte –confesó él después del silencio. Su mirada se humedeció.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo –dijo ella. En sus ojos claros titilaban pequeños destellos.

Era un encuentro imposible… Entonces la persecución se convirtió definitivamente en atracción. Un imán invisible forjado en la inconciencia los impulsó a los brazos del otro, a los labios del otro, reuniéndolos en una danza inaudita y fatal.

En ese bosque oscuro, salvaje, apartado, Zuko la amó. La amó con devoción, la amó con dulzura, la amó con incontenible desesperación. Amándola, las heridas del ayer adquirieron de pronto la esencia liviana de los sueños. Entre los suaves brazos de Katara, entre sus muslos blandos y cobijadores, su orgullo y su causa se extinguieron hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Katara, más allá del mundo y de sí misma, más allá de todo lo racional, también lo amó. Lo amó sin cuestionamientos, sin recelos, lo amó con cada uno de sus incipientes sentidos de mujer. Bajo el tacto apasionado de las manos del joven, sumida en su presencia íntima y ardiente, todo el dolor que guardaba se evaporó como por encanto.

Fue así como se anularon, fue así como se consumieron. Si hubo en algún cielo una esperanza escrita para ellos, la realidad la invalidó. Sin estela, sin humo, sin dejar ninguna clase de vestigio. El único momento para esa pareja fortuita fue también el momento final.

Después del amor tal vez hubo palabras, promesas, declaraciones… Pero ni el agua ni el fuego conocen la inmovilidad, privados de la capacidad de permanencia. Antes de la aurora los jóvenes amantes supieron que tenían que dejarse para siempre, supieron que no había esperanza.

-Si te veo de nuevo tendré que pelear –le dijo Zuko.

-Si te veo de nuevo no podré dejarte escapar –admitió ella.

-Es el destino.

-Cuánto desearía poder cambiarlo.

Tenían que dejarse para siempre, sin esperanza. Ni el maestro fuego ni la maestra agua estaban destinados a coexistir en el amor, sólo los caprichosos aconteceres de la guerra los habían reunido en aquel bosque oscuro, en aquel escenario imposible. Esa inaudita danza entre los elementos no fue más que un milagro.

Tiempo después, cuando Zuko retornó por su camino y Katara regresó por el suyo, entendieron que era absurdo lamentarse. Los opuestos se atraen y también se anulan, es algo irremediable. De todas formas oraron, oraron para que en el futuro haya días en que sucedan otro tipo de aconteceres, otro tipo de escenarios y otros encuentros imposibles.

Quizás exista un porvenir en el que ningún elemento anule al otro. Si continuaban orando, quizás algún día se abriría un espacio en común que les permitiría florecer.


End file.
